


Safe

by southsidepeach



Series: ML Genderbend - One Shots [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidepeach/pseuds/southsidepeach
Summary: Ladybeetle would do anything to keep her safe.





	Safe

**Adrienne POV.**

I can't continue like this. I feel so alone, it's so cold, I feel ... in danger. I shouldn't feel that way in my home, right?

I don't feel safe. Especially now when it is possible for my mother to be a villain.

My tears were leaking to my cheeks while I was cry in a corner of my room. It can't be true...

 _No! Control yourself_. If you keep crying, a butterfly could come in any moment ...

 **Adrienne, are you alright?** Plagg asked me.

 **Not really.** I answered.

I got up and walked to my balcony. I leaned against the railing and watched the city.

**Marin POV.**

I don't understand... I was sure Gabrielle Agreste is Hawkmom, but after being akumatized I don't know anymore ....

**Tikki? Do you think Adrienne is alright?**

**She is a strong girl. I'm sure she's okay.**

**I want to check her... just to be sure. Tikki, turn me!**

I jumped on the window of my room and jumped over the roofs, wishing to reach the Agreste mansion.

Adrienne stood on the balcony. I landed beside her, but she didn't seem to have noticed.

 **Adrienne?** I said.

**Oh! LadyBeetle, I didn't hear when you came.**

**Are you feeling alright?**

**No .. not right ...**

She seemed so sad. I don't like to see her like this ...

**What happened?**

**I don't feel ... safe.**

**What do you mean?**

**This house is so big ... I feel so alone in it.**

**But you're not entirely alone. I'm sure that you have a lot of friends.**

**Yes ... I ... all my classmates are wonderful, and Nina, Marin and Alim are the best friends in the world ... especially Marin ...**

My face was more red than my suit.

**He was one of the first friends I had when I first went to school.**

My heart beats so hard ... _she thinks I'm the best ..._

**You know ... and I'm always here if you need anything.**

**Really?** she asked me.

**Yes.**

I wrapped my arms around her and embraced it. She held me tight and sighed in thanks.

In the distance we can see how the raped butterfly turned back to Hawkmom without any akumatized victims.


End file.
